


Prowl the Hall

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Antonin meets Alecto. She's at a disadvantage.





	Prowl the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 1 prompt: Alecto Carrow / Animagi / Antonin Dolohov / "Get off me, witch" / ~~there's room for two~~
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/62bouDh.jpg)

Antonin Dolohov was walking down the corridor on the way to his bedroom, tired from attending the Dark Lord most of the day. He'd long since started ignoring the doors on his path but one slammed open as he passed and he froze to watch the commotion.

A fat, grey rat with a long, ropey tail darted out of the room, between his legs and down the hall. Antonin's eyebrows raised when he saw what followed it.

A young woman, one of the Dark Lord's newer followers wrapped up in only a black, silk sheet with her hair tumbling down around her face and shoulders. "Wait!" she shouted at the Animagus, no doubt disturbing the others that had rooms down this hall. She shifted on her feet and her bottom lip poked out in a delectable pout.

Antonin shook his head and turned to continue on to his room when the girl spotted him. She stalked towards him like a panther towards prey and raised a hand to his chest. He looked down at her hand on his chest.

"My name's Alecto Carrow, and you are?" she asked him. Her attempts at seduction clumsy. This close he noticed how short she was and how stubby her fingers were as she gripped his the fabric of his robes.

"Get off me, witch," Antonin sneered, his Russian accent barely noticeable. His words gave her cause to step back and he brushed her hand away and strode down the hall. He did not look back at the witch as he shut his door but he did lock and ward the room. He had no wish to tangle with a witch thirty years younger than him, especially not one that mingled with Animagi.


End file.
